


sick days

by catboyangyang



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyangyang/pseuds/catboyangyang
Summary: aragorn and legolas being cute sick boys
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a zoom class and regret nothing  
> I'm gonna give this 2 chapters and the other one is gonna be sick legolas 
> 
> can you tell I really just want it to fucking snow already >:/
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy and comments are like super cool

Aragorn took a breath, put the thermometer back in a drawer, and shuffled out of the bathroom still in his PJs from last night, joggers, and a tank top. They were feeling far too hot for comfort.

Legolas was already in the kitchen dressed for work, in one of the vintage green dresses Aragorn had gotten him in Paris, and making himself a coffee. Aragorn tried to slip back to their bedroom before his boyfriend noticed him. But-  
“Morning babe.” Legolas looked up from the coffee maker, his eyes slightly narrowed.   
“Good Morning.”   
Legolas knew something was up. Legolas always knew when something wasn’t right. He had some strange 6th sense.   
“You look pale, are you alright?” Legolas had set down his coffee and tilted his head. He looked like he was reading his boyfriend.  
Aragorn tried to look as though he felt normal, but he had woken up feeling nauseous and after his shower, he had taken his temperature. It was only 99.9, it was fine. Perfect condition. Aragorn hated being sick, probably more than anything. He would just ignore it and go to work and he would be better by the end of the day. Walk it off.   
“I’m fine, love. How are you?” Aragorn gulped, Legolas was still staring at Aragorn suspiciously.   
“I’m great. Come over here and get some breakfast.” Legolas had picked up a new mug and was filing it with coffee.  
Aragorn knew he would look even more suspicious if he refused so he walked over to the small apartment kitchen and took a seat on the counter space farthest from his boyfriend. Legolas glanced at him, still radiating wariness but kept working on the coffee.  
“Babe, would you grab me the almond milk from the fridge?” The blonde’s voice now sounded slightly less dubious.   
Aragorn grabbed the almond milk and walked over to the coffee maker. As he was setting it down, Legolas quick as a flash turned and clapped a hand to Aragorn's forehead.  
“Crap.”  
“I knew it!!” Legolas smiled, looking triumphant then narrowed his eyes again. “Were you not gonna tell me you were sick?!”   
“It literally is not that bad!” Aragorn removed Legolas’ hand from his head and tried to seem offhand.   
“Aragorn you must have a temperature of at least a hundred degrees!” Legolas put his hands on his hips.  
“99.9 actually. I’m not even sick.” Aragorn crossed his arms as well, sticking out his chin.   
“How is that any better?! And yes Aragorn you are sick!” Legolas started pushing Aragorn out of the kitchen and towards their living room. “Love, you’re gonna have to stay home today.”  
“No, I'm not sick!” Aragorn placed his arms on the edges of the kitchen door frame pushing back against his boyfriend. “I can’t stay home, I have to go to the gym!”   
“You go to the gym every day! You can skip a day!” Both of their voices were strained from both putting their full force into shoving against the other. Aragorn still had his arms on the door frame but was slowly being nudged into the living room and Legolas was pushing against the brunette with his side, his sock feet sliding on the floor of their kitchen.  
“I need to keep my sexy muscles!”   
However sexy muscles and all Aragorn couldn’t hold out under the pressure of his boyfriend (who considering he was wearing a dress was doing an amazing job fighting back) forever because...he was in fact sick.  
“You will not lose your muscles if you don't go to the gym for one day!” Legolas gave a final strong push, his hair swinging, and knocked Aragorn out of the kitchen.   
Not taking time to celebrate his win Legolas grabbed the larger man around the middle and started pulling him toward the couch.   
“But I have work after the gym!” Aragorn was grabbing onto random pieces of furniture at an attempt to not be thrown onto the sofa.   
“Your entire work is wandering around a state park! You can miss a day and it's snowing, no one is there!” Legolas still had his boyfriend securely around the middle but was now dragging him along the floor, he sounded thoroughly exasperated.   
“Boromir won't have a ride home from work!” Aragorn was trying to think of anything that would make his boyfriend not make him stay home for the day. The worst thing about being sick by far was just sitting around inside all day. It was essentially torture.  
“Boromir is a grown man he can call an uber!” Legolas had finally gotten Aragorn to the couch and pushed him up onto it. “There!”  
Aragorn huffed, he had no choice but to accept his fate. He was on the couch, there was no going back from that.   
“I would have been able to beat you physically if I wasn't sick.”   
“So you admit it!! You are sick!” The blonde grinned and raised his arms.  
Aragorn turned towards the window. Legolas rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t move, I'm gonna go get you blankets and crap.”  
“You wanna care about me now? You just basically beat up your sick boyfriend.” Aragorn put a hand to his forehead dramatically.   
“And I’d do it again.” Legolas turned in the doorway to the bedroom, throwing a punch at the air and adding sound effects. “Try and get up from that couch again and you gonna catch these hands!”   
Aragorn smiled as Legolas flipped his hair then turned and walked into their bedroom.   
After a few minutes, he returned laden with blankets, pillows from their bed, a cold compress, wash rags, and Aragorn’s phone. While Legolas covered his boyfriend in the blankets, propped him up on pillows, and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle, to wet the washrag and grab medicine, Aragorn called Boromir at the Park Rangers station to tell him he was sick and was being forced to stay home. Boromir just laughed and told him to take it easy.  
After settling Aragorn all in Legolas sat down on the other end of the couch.   
“Do you need anything else babe?”  
“No, you did such a good job taking care of me.” Aragorn smiled winningly. Which he got a tv remote to the head for.   
After an hour or so Legolas left to go to the ballet studio. While Aragorn could take a day off, Legolas had a tight schedule to keep with the upcoming holiday performances.  
Aragorn soon realized not having his boyfriend to take care of him while he was sick was not as much fun. He almost missed getting things thrown at him. Almost.  
As the day went on his condition worsened. He had started to feel nauseous again and he felt waves of cold chills while his fever made him sweat. The snow outside was coming down harder, piling in the window. The medicine Legolas had left him with made him sleepy and finally, he drifted off.   
Aragorn awoke to hear keys. The apartment door swung open and a pink-cheeked Legolas stepped inside. His hair was still in braids and was somehow not affected by the snowstorm outside.   
“Hey, babe! Guess wha-” Legolas looked around and saw Aragorn on the couch, pale and his forehead slick with sweat. “What happened while I was gone?”   
“I look that bad?” Aragorn smiled weakly.  
“Did you not take the meds I gave you?” Legolas had put down his bag and taken off his coat and was now squatting by the couch.   
“I did, but I guess they didn't help much…” The brunette sighed. Legolas stroked Aragorn’s face lightly pushing his hair off his face.  
“Aw Baby, you really got the flu bad this year. At least you're not throwing up.” Legolas got up and strode across the room to the kitchen.  
“Yet.” Aragorn called to Legolas, sitting up weakly and could almost hear Legolas rolling his eyes.  
Legolas came back into the room holding another wet washrag and a different type of medicine. Sitting down on the sofa next to Aragorn’s legs he got 2 pills from the new bottle and handed them to his boyfriend.  
“Try these, I got them a few weeks ago when the flu started getting bad in the city.”   
Aragorn nodded and swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. Legolas busied himself with getting new pillows and fresh blankets.   
“Turn on the tv. I'm gonna change into PJs.” Legolas said after making sure Aragorn was as comfortable as possible settled in a nest of blankets.   
Aragorn reached for the remote and navigated to Netflix. He was trying to decide between a new murder mystery or one of their usual shows when Legolas reappeared in a huge sweater and some expensive leggings called lemon loos or something, his hair unbraided and falling down his back.   
“Did you choose something babe?”  
“Umm trying to decide. What do you think?”   
“Oooo that looks creepy, that one.” Legolas switched off the lamp so that the only light came from the tv and the sun setting on the frozen street outside, and he settled himself behind Aragorn, putting his boyfriends head on his chest.   
“Mm, you're warm Legolas.” Aragorn snuggled deeper into the combination of boyfriend and pillows as the movie started.   
As it continued playing, Legolas had absentmindedly started braiding Aragorn's hair, getting it off his face and using the washcloth on the brunette’s face and neck. Aragorn thought how lucky he was to have Legolas. Moments like this, just the two of them sick or not, were so peaceful.   
The movie finished after the sun had set behind the tall buildings on the other side of the street and the stars had come out.   
“I knew it was the butler. Always is.”  
“Of course you did my Love.”   
“Your fever feels like it's gone down, wanna watch another?” Legolas put a hand to Aragorn’s forehead again.  
“Yes please.” Aragorn grinned and sat up.  
Legolas got up and stretched lazily. “I'm gonna get some tea, you want some babe?”  
“Can I have cocoa instead?” Aragorn laughed heartily, dodging the pillow that Legolas had very accurately thrown backward while walking towards the kitchen.  
Maybe being sick wasn’t as bad when he had an adorable blonde boyfriend to take care of him.


End file.
